There is a heretofore known sensor substrate, which is used for an exhaust gas sensor, etc., that achieves temperature detection by utilizing the variation of electrical resistance in a metal material with temperature. For example, use has been made of a sensor substrate comprising an insulating substrate formed of a ceramic sintered body such as an aluminum oxide sintered body, and a resistor wiring disposed on the insulating substrate and including an electrode (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 11-121214 (1999)).